comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2014-07-26 - A Relaxing Jog
Cassandra Cain has called Kara. It's the first time, and her message was garbled as Kara got to listen to Cassandra try and use a telephone for one of the first times ever. The general gist of the message after Cassandra accidentally hung up was 'BORED. Come over." There were some sounds of fighting in the background, which for anyone else would be kind of strange. Kara Zor-El blinks a bit on the phone. "Well... at least she's to the point." She finishes wrapping up the lamppost around Monsieur Mallah's unconscious form. She looks at the sentient french gorilla. "Okay... that should hold you until the police come to take you away... I could use some normality actually." A quick blur and burst of superspeed and about a minute later, she's over Gotham, looking around for where Cassandra might be. She flies down into an alley to do a quick change. After all, if she was going to go to Wayne Manor, she probably should change first into normal clothes. From above, there's an interesting view. What seems to be a female ninja with really familiar hair but a completely unfamiliar outfit springing along a back road followed by what looks like about fifty short-ish but very fit men with various hand tools. Mostly axes, some hammers. Seems like a lot for one little girl. A quick glance from the right angle identifies the runner. Cass looks like she's scanning the street for a good place to buy noodles, from the expression on her face. With fifty armed pursuers on her tail. Kara Zor-El was about to land in an alley to change when she saw the ninja pursuit going on. She flies down alongside Cass. "Hey. You know I think we have a very different definition of what makes us bored." she says as she follows alongside the ninja girl. Cassandra looks up at Kara, pulling her mask over her mouth leaving her eyes free. She grins through the mask though, jogging along as she slows down a bit. "They need...cardio," she suggests amusedly as she glances back at the horde. One of the bad guys actually seems almost thankful that she's slowed down a bit, gasping for air. Kara Zor-El pauses and looks at the pursuing ninja as she flies alongside. "Okay so.... are you still wanting to do something?" she asks, wondering how this is 'normal' for her. Cassandra Cain skids to a stop suddenly, the gang surrounding the pair at a few feet's distance. They seem angry, wielding their implements threateningly but noting Kara's presence and the suit. Oddly, they don't seem put off by her presence. A couple do seem pretty worn out from the run though. "Was hungry," Cassandra says as she stands in the ring of doom. She pauses to pose though, showing off her new duds. "You like?" At that moment one of the axe wielders in the back throws a hatchet at Kara's right side, screaming in Mandarin about plum sauce. Kara Zor-El lands when Cassandra stops running alongside. The hatchet hits into Kara's side ineffectually - not so much as a mark on her from it. The Kryptonian teenager pretty much ignores when the hatchet hits, much in the way other people would ignore a paper airplane hitting their side. "Oh... the new outfit? Yeah. It's really .. you know... spiffy looking. Just wondering..." she says, looking down at the hatchet on the ground with the blunted edge from where it hit her. "... we're stopping to take these guys out right? I mean.... if they keep chasing you, they might wind up hurting a bystander or something." Cassandra Cain turns to face the group, which isn't much since they're in all directions. She's just not facing directly at Kara so she can see more of them. They don't seem to be really paying attention to the effect of the axe on Kara, and two of them step right in and swing hammers on Cassandra. Oddly, Cassandra actually gets hit by one of them on the shoulder while disarming the other one. It kind of slips off though, and she says, "Good armor too, and..." She pauses a moment. Cassandra grabs one of the enemies by the neck and slams him into Kara's legs, knowing it won't do much to HER. "Looks good on...hips." Kara Zor-El just stands there, making a very effective hard surface for Cassandra to slam the ninja into. "Um... so is the protocol here that I just wait while you take care of them, or do I do something? I see you've gotten your ... what's it called. Mojo back? And yeah, really nice suit." She puts one hand on her hip while she watches curiously. Cassandra Cain shakes her head as she kicks backwards, and two of the bad guys jump on her. Her kick knocks one guy head over heels, but the other two actually bear her down. She powers up and flings them into the crowd though. "Still fight..ing slow. Sucks, get hit a..lot." She turns and plows her right fist into someone's face though, as a short sneaky guy sneaks up behind Kara with a sledgehammer and a grin. Kara Zor-El tilts her head, hand still on her hip as she talks to Cassandra, not paying any mind to the 'sledgehammer ninja' behind her. "Well... I guess it's good to have that new outfit then. I did hear a little about what happened to you from Nightwing. Honestly not entirely clear on what happeend though - except some woman took away your abilities or something, and got you able to talk? Did you talk to that woman who did...whatever she did? You know. To undo it maybe? I mean... I like that you're getting more talkative though. It's nice!" The guy behind Kara hauls off and slams his big ol' hammer into Kara's back, right on the spine! He's really trying to cripple her, but the hammer chips on her back and the handle splinters, and he drops to his knees crying out as he holds his hands in front of him in howling pain! Cassandra stands with a thug in a headlock, her other hand making a so-so waggling motion in response to Kara's question. "Talked to her. Yes. Made me...think." She lets the now-sleeping thug slip to the ground while some others close in. She glances around Kara to the guy behind her, visibly wincing. "Ow." Kara Zor-El doesnt seem to bother to react at first, saying, "Well... did she say she could fix it? I mean... would you want to?" Then she rolls her eyes a bit and says, "One second..." and turns around to the guy on his knees holding his hands. "Reverberation hurts huh?" She then puts her finger and thumb together and flicks the guy in the forehead - sending him flying back a bit like he had just taken a punch to the face by a heavyweight boxer or something. Kara's gotten pretty good at gauging stuff like that - at least on normal humans. It was more the superpowered, superstrong, so-called invulnerably bad guys who always were harder to gauge until she's had some practice. Making sure to hit hard enough to actually hurt but pulled enough to not kill can be tricky. She goes back to looking and talking to Cassandra since she's still fighting. "What did she make you think about?" One of the guys leaps up at Kara's left arm, trying to bear her to the ground the way they tried with Cassandra. They don't seem to learn. Four more join him, dropping their weapons in order to get a grip on the brightly colored superhero. They may not be the smartest or fastest learners, but they are definitely gutsy. Cassandra seems to be taking a different tactic. She lets them hit her or grab her and knocks them out with a neck hold, and is slowly making a pile at her feet. Seven so far. With her free hand, she taps herself on the noggin. "Not broken, just moved around. All still in there. Find it...again. Thing is," she thinks a moment, hip-tossing one guy onto the pile, "going about it...wrong." Kara Zor-El watches again as one... then two... "Look, guys this-...." then four guys start trying to bring her down. "You're not going to-...." Then five. It's actually pretty funny looking, considering Kara's almost lack of effort to resist them versus the utterly ineffective results of the 'ninja' "Cass, might want to duck in a second or two." She lets them tug another time, then her hand takes ahold of the first guy who was grabbing at her arm, and she starts to spin around. First just fast - then 'super'-fast. Then stops suddenly, causing four of the five men to go flying in every direction. She calls out to them, "That would be centrifugal force. Not to be confused with centripetal force. It also hurts!" She lifts the last man off the ground by her arm and flings him into another two guys who were coming at the two girls. She crosses her arms as she continues the conversation with Cassandra. "Well.... how do you think you should go about it right?" she asks curiously. Finally the mob starts to back off, throwing insults instead of weapons. Literally half of the crowd is on the ground anyway at this point, and Cassandra says, "Oh stop, was spicy. I sent wrong food." She turns back to Kara and says, "Find right teacher," bluntly, shrugging. "Bat does not know how to find, in my head." Kara Zor-El looks around to see how many are left standing. "Mind if I just ... you know..." she makes a zooming motion with her hand to pantomime 'super speed.' "Or is this like... good practice for you?" Cassandra Cain reaches out and lifts one guy by the shirt, physically manhandling him up into the air and hanging him from a nearby post. "Was hoping...for noodles," she responds, looking like she's almost apologetic to the guy at this point. "Go ahead, think..ing they need, uh," she pauses, backing away from a swinging axe, "nap." Kara Zor-El looks around. 18 still standing. Then suddenly Kara's a blur, and that blur goes across 5 men, causing them to all get thrown back with a series of 'oofs!' and they're knocked out cold. Another blur and another 6 men practically spin around when something hits them in the head before they have a chance to blink. A third red and blue zoom of motion and 6 more men get thrown into the wall and slump down in a pile, unconscious. Then Kara stops in front of the last guy standing. She gives him an apologetic wave, then purses her lips together and blows. Which sends him flying backwards into the same wall and falling down unconscious on the ninja pile. Kara then turns to Cassandra, "You know, actually I know this awesome place for noodles. Do you know this ramen stand called Happy Family - it's in Chinatown in New York? We can head over there right now?" Cassandra Cain puts her hands on her hips when the third group gets knocked down, cocking her hip to the left. She moves her right fist to thumb behind her when Kara is done, saying, "Change first?" with a lopsided grin.